


Whiskey Lullaby

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Light My Fire [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Emphasis on Implied, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Loss, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Scenario 1.Alternate timeline starting at chapter 14.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the alternate timelines I'm going to include a recap of before everything changes.
> 
> Also, canon rules for the Reignite Me universe still apply.
> 
> The idea was given to me by an anon on tumblr.

‘That's not Shiro that's not Shiro that's not Shiro-’   
  


He pitched forward as he was tackled, rough hands pinning him once more. He trilled, a high pitched, helpless sound as he squirmed under the weight on him. The omega screamed for his pack, for anyone as he clawed at the mud- the hallway floor- the freezing concrete of his cell-   
  


‘This isn't Shiro!!’   
  


The ship rocked again, a metallic roar sounding from the Lion's hangar. It knocked the alpha off kilter, his rut making his actions sloppy. Keith bolted up once more, sprinting down the hallway- forest path-   
  


He slammed into a smaller frame, and they grunted as they toppled to the floor. Who ever it was, they were talking to him, panicked. Loud noises in the background had him flinching. He clung to the body in front of him, the scent of something exotic, alien, and floral filled his nose. This scent was safe. It was safe.   
  


“Th- that's- not Shiro- it's not Shiro it's not-” his voice cracked, iron dribbled past his lips.   
  


"Keith, slow down. What are you talking about- wait is that blood?!" The voice above him sounded horrified, but he wailed into their chest.   
  


“That isn't Shiro!”

 

The paladins gathered around Keith, watching the omega shake and babble about Shiro not being Shiro, as he clung to Allura. The smell of his distress mixed with the iron tang of blood had their hackles raised. They all ran from the control deck when Red started thrashing in her hangar, moving the whole ship in her tantrum. Keith had run right into Allura when they entered the hall near the lounge.   
  


“Keith? Keith come on.” Lance was trying to dislodge the omega gently. “Buddy, you gotta breathe. Are you hurt? What happened with Shiro?”   
  


“...it's- that's not Sh-Shiro- not- not Shiro…he..wouldn't- wouldn't-” Keith wasn't making sense, his voice cracked and thready.   
  


Allura rubbed her hand along his heaving back in her attempt to soothe his panic, rumbling softly to him. Pidge crouched down on his other side, carding her fingers through his hair. They had to get him calm before he passed out.   
  


“Shiro wouldn't what? What happened, Keith?” Pidge murmured to to him as moved some of the hair off of his neck, frowning when he flinched from her.   
  


Keith hid his face more from their gaze, his body shuddering with the force of his wheezing. His grip on Allura tightened, though the Altean didn't seem to mind. She continued to coo and rumble to her frightened pack mate.   
  


“Keith you're injured, we need to get you checked over.” Allura tried to move him, but the terrified keen and the way he held on more desperately had the princess reeling.   
  


“No no no” he repeated, “I can't I can't . He'll find me. That isn't my Kashi -” Keith's stammering was choked off in a gasp. He was starting to hyperventilate.   
  


Allura bit her lip, and would probably pay for this later, but Keith wasn't calming. His distress had something to do with Shiro, and if he didn't calm down he could hurt himself. She didn't have a choice.   
  


“ Keith. Let go .” her alpha voice was low, demanding. The omega startled, his breathing becoming more shallow. He was resisting her, but his arms slowly curled around his middle, his nails digging into his skin.   
  


“Allura, maybe your alpha voice isn't the best option here-” Lance started, but a growl down the hallway stopped them.   
  


They watched Shiro stagger down the hall, blood dripping from his nose.   
  


“ Keith , come here.”   
  


Pidge glanced at Shiro, but trailed her eyes back to Keith when the omega's breath hitched. She watched as every muscle tensed up. Shiro never used his alpha voice with Keith. Before she could gather the red paladin to her, he shot up and bolted away from them.   
  


“Keith, wait!” Pidge tore after him, close at his heels. She chased Keith to his room, entering just as he closed himself off in the bathroom.   
  


“Keith?” Pidge panted from the chase, knocking on the door gently. Her heart twisted at the panicked sobs sounding behind the door. “Keith, honey, let me in. It's just me.”   
  


“S'not...not Kash-hi….n-not-”   
  


“Why do you say that?” her voice was calm despite the worry in her chest. She needed to get Keith to talk, and it sounded like his wheezing had gotten worse. He didn't respond; so she let herself in.   
  


Pidge found him pressed into the farthest corner of the shower, knees to his chest, face hidden in his arms. The green paladin knelt in front of him, gently placing her hands on his head. Keith flinched, but didn't pull away.   
  


“Easy, easy. It's ok. I promise.” Pidge cooed to him, rubbing slow circle into his scalp. “Keith, what happened?”   
  


“P-Pidge...tha's not- not my K-Kashi..” the omega coughed, rocking back into the wall as he sobbed. The hyperventilating hadn't eased.   
  


“What do you mean by that, Keith?” Pidge scooted closer when he started to relax in her hands. “That's it, Keith. It's just you and me here.”   
  


Keith wheezed, but slowly lifted his head. Pidge gasped. Black and purple bruises colored around his neck and his left cheek, a split lip and a small line of blood dribbled down his chin. What shocked Pidge the most, though, was the absolute terror and hurt in Keith's eyes. The omega's voice was so soft and broken, it had her instincts raging.   
  


“M-my Kashi would never hurt me…”

 

Coran had come in and stayed with Keith after the other's got the imposter out of his room. The Altean held him gently, talking nonsense and what not just to fill the silence. The omega hoped his pack was alright, the fight outside the bathroom door had sounded intense. Keith wanted Shiro to come home, to put things right, to hold him and tell him he was ok and no one would hurt him again. Coran's communicator beeped.

 

“Black has returned to the hangar, my boy. The real Shiro will take care of that doppelganger-” Coran paused when the communicator went off again, paling at the screen.

 

“What's wrong?” Keith peered up at him from behind his bangs, his heart twisting. Something was wrong.

 

Coran swallowed, not meeting Keith's gaze as he stood. “Stay here, ok? I'll- I'll be right back.” The alpha patted him on the head gently before leaving quickly.

 

Keith stared at the door, furrowing his brow. What happened? Was his pack alright? What about Shiro? He shuddered, a feeling of loss filling his chest.

 

_ “I am sorry…” _

 

Keith blinked. That wasn't Red, was it? Why was she sorry? The omega stood, taking a deep breath before leaving the safety of his room. He had to check on his pack, on Shiro. If Black had returned, Shiro must be with her. Or maybe in the med bay? He decided to check there first.

 

The hollow feeling in his chest grew the closer he got to the infirmary. Keith broke into a run, something was definitely wrong. Why did he feel so, empty? Like something had been ripped out of his chest-

 

As soon as he entered the med bay, he froze on the spot, taking in the scene before him. Lance and Hunk were holding each other, sobbing, bleeding. The Blade were standing around them, solemn in their expressions and stance. Coran had Allura in a tight hug, the princess sobbing quietly. Pidge was laid across the bed on its occupants chest, wailing into-

 

Shiro. Keith's heart dropped through the floor. His alpha was on the bed, bloodied,  _ broken.  _ Eyes sightless and staring towards the door. Staring at Keith. Dried blood and tears on his cheeks. The omega couldn't see Shiro's chest moving. Why wasn't he in a pod?!

 

“K-Kashi…?” Keith took a shaking step forward, breaking into a run, but Kolivan caught him.

 

“Kit-” the Galra brought Keith in close, wrapping strong arms around him.

 

“Wh-why isn't he in a pod? He's hurt, get him in a pod!” Keith fought against the hold on him, reaching out to Shiro. His vision tunneled.

 

“Kit….kit the pod can't fix him-” Kolivan tried to pull him away, to get him out of there, but Keith growled.

 

“Let me  _ go _ ! The pod can fix him!  _ Why isn't he in one _ ?!”

 

Kolivan hissed softly, Keith's nails sharpening into claws and digging into his arm. He held fast as the omega struggled harder. “Kit. He's gone. There's nothing we can do…”

 

“ _ NO _ ! He can't be gone! Get him in a pod, please!” Keith snarled and clawed at Kolivan, eyes blazing Galra yellow and purple, fangs bared. “He'll wake up when the pod is done!”

 

The Paladins all froze, watching Keith struggle against the Blade leader.

 

“Put him in a pod, Coran!  _ Please _ ! He- he'll wake up- Kashi, Kashi wake up!” the tears in Keith's eyes finally welled over, trailing down his cheeks. “K-Kashi!”

 

His struggling grew weaker, sobs ripping from his chest. He collapsed, Kolivan falling with him. The Galra held him tighter, rumbling to his distraught kit.

 

Keith couldn't take his eyes off of Shiro’s unmoving form, grey eyes lifeless. He had to wake up, he just had to! Keith wailed, trilled, keened,  _ anything  _ to get Shiro to wake up. To get Shiro to look at him again. His pack went silent around him, unsure of what to do, how to respond.

 

“ _ Wake up _ ! Ka- Kashi- wake up, please!”

 

Kolivan’s shoulders trembled, and he brought Keith into his lap. His arms wrapped around the omega as he cried.

 

“Kit….I'm sorry….I'm so sorry, Keith..” the Blade rubbed the back of Keith's head gently, but it only made the omega sob harder. Keith reached out to Shiro again, but received nothing in response.

 

“ _ Don't leave me, Kashi _ !”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated. I think I got all my mistakes. 
> 
> I'm making myself sad writing this one.

No one wanted to admit it, but things had changed.

 

The Paladins decided to place Shiro's body into a pod until they decided what to do. They couldn't decide if they should give him a space funeral, or send the pod to Matt's rebel group until they could return to Earth. The pod would keep Shiro frozen, so they had time. The only problem was Keith.

 

He had completely shut down.

 

Sometimes they would find him in front of Shiro's pod, staring at it with a blank expression. Or they would find him in Shiro's room wrapped up in his blankets. Keith would skip meals, holding up in Shiro's room for days at a time. The omega would put on a brave face for meetings, for battles. Other than that, he would hide. A broken look on his face, the light gone from his eyes. They were all grieving, but it seemed Keith had given up.

 

This went on for four months. Lance couldn't understand it. He stabbed at his dinner, scowling at the plate like it tried to bite him. They were all hurting, they all missed Shiro. Why wouldn't Keith talk to them? They were supposed to be a pack, a family, a team. Hunk and Pidge were eating in silence, not looking up, not talking. Lance couldn't take it anymore. He stood, ignoring the inquiries from his pack mates and stormed towards Shiro's room. Keith was going to talk whether he wanted to or not. This had gone on long enough.

 

The alpha was about to pound his fist on Shiro's door when the scent hit him, and muffled wails of agony bled through the metal door, cries for a name that would never answer. Lance stopped, eyes widening in alarm. He had forgotten, he had forgotten the one thing that separated Keith from the rest of them.

 

Keith was an omega. Keith was in heat. The one person that helped him with it was gone, and they hadn't noticed. Of course Keith's biology wouldn't let him have time to mourn. Lance dropped his hand, letting it dangle at his side. Shiro's death was hitting Keith way harder than it was for the rest of them. But, why? Sure, Shiro being gone was like a blaster to the chest. It left them all feeling so empty. Why was Keith taking it so hard? They weren't bonded.

 

Lance needed to contact Kolivan.

 

He pulled out his communicator, walking away from the door quickly. They missed something. Something important.

 

**_CoolBlue to GreenMonster, MellowYellow, and PrincessPeach:_ **

 

**_CoolBlue:_ ** _ Emergency group meeting. Control room. Asap. _

 

He shoved the communicator back into his pocket. Lance got to the control room first, quickly ringing the Blade as the others walked in.

 

“Lance? What's wrong?” Pidge tilted her head at him.

 

“Why didn't you ring Keith, too? Oh no, is he ok?” Hunk tugged at the hem of his sleeve.

 

Lance didn't say anything, running a hand over his face as Kolivan appeared on the screen.

 

“Paladins? Is everything alright?” Kolivan frowned, noticing Keith's absence. “Where's Keith?”

 

“He's- he's what I called about.” Lance took a deep breath, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “What are Galran omegas like during heat?”

 

Kolivan's frown deepened. “Galran omegas are like any other species, I assume. Discomfort, a rise in body temperature, increase in libido and secretions, decrease in inhibition. But that's a standard case. Keith admitted that his feel like he's being stabbed all over again. Why? Has something happened?”

 

Lance bit his lip, “What...what are they like if they lose their mate? Or someone they were very close to?”

 

The control room went eerily still, the Paladins realizing what Lance was getting at. Kolivan sighed, running a hand across his face before fixing his gaze on the Paladins.

 

“Galra are a pack species. Losing a member of their pack causes extreme distress, but losing a mate is near catastrophic.” the Galra's expression softened. “I had been hoping that Keith's Galran genetics weren't strong enough for him to feel such loss. But, they're very prominent in him.”

 

Lance feared as much. Keith shutting down wasn't as simple as grief. It was deeper than that. Something the Blue Paladin could only compare it to was when Hunk had gotten seriously injured on a mission. He had lost it, and that resulted in Pidge's “Alpha Rampage” protocols. A gasp behind him made Lance turn, brow furrowing at the panicked look Hunk had.

 

“How often to Galran omegas go into heat?”

 

“A standard case goes into heat once a month, sometimes two. But-”

 

“Keith isn't a standard case…” Pidge finished Kolivan's statement.

 

The Blade leader looked off towards his right, sighing again. “I have to go. I'm confident you all can handle this.” the holoscreen went dark.

 

“Has- has he been going through his heats alone?” Hunk kept tugging on his sleeve.

 

“We've been caught up in our own grief. We- we should have seen Keith needed us, too.” Allura clasped her hands in front of her, her gaze cast to the floor.

 

“We have to do something. He's in pain, he's been in so much pain and we haven't done shit.” Pidge was pacing, scowling. “I'm going to talk to him.”

 

“Pidge, wait.” Lance caught her before she left. “Shiro is the only one that's ever helped him. With everything he's been through, he might not want our help. He’s in a lot of pain right now, asking during his heat could be bad-”

 

“We have to do something, Lance! I'm so sick of him being hurt!” Pidge yanked her arm out of Lance's hold.

 

“What- what if…” Hunk's voice was soft, “What if we offer to help him? If he refuses, we leave it alone and respect that. Thace said scenting could be strictly platonic. I mean, we all care about Keith, and we can't replace Shiro…”

 

“I would never want to replace Shiro…” Lance mumbled, but kept his attention on Hunk.

 

“I know we do our own thing during our rut, but it doesn't hurt us like what Keith goes through. We can, I don't know, at least offer to help.” Hunk finally looked at his pack mates, eyes shining.

 

“I've never been with an omega. It took me almost a year just to be comfortable enough with Allura…” Pidge sniffled, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. “I don't want to hurt him.”

 

“Hunk and I haven't either. But, we have to do something. The suppressants work, we can control ourselves.” Lance square his shoulders, leaving the control room and heading for where Keith was.

 

“What if we overwhelm him?” Allura finally voiced an opinion. “His time in the facility could have him wary of more than one alpha with him.”

 

“That's simple. We give him a choice, like Shiro would.”

 

They all nodded, stopping when they got to Shiro's room. Pidge gave a soft whine at the heartbreaking sounds from the other side of the door. Lance took a deep breath, and knocked loud enough for Keith to hear.

 

“Keith? Keith, can we come in?” Lance pressed his ear to the door. Keith didn't answer, but the alpha could hear his sobbing.

 

They opened the door, the scent of distress and heat creating a sickly sour-sweet smell in the room. Lance grimaced, looking around. Shiro's bed looked untouched, but there was a small blanket pile on the floor.

 

“Oh, Keith….” Allura shared a look with the others. This was really, really bad. And they hadn't taken the time to notice.

 

Hunk followed the sounds to the bathroom door, knocking softly. “Keith?”

 

“G-go awa-ay….” Keith's voice was rough, like sandpaper. Hunk barely heard it over the shower running.

 

“Little buddy, we just want to help. Can I come in?” Hunk kept trying, hand hovered over the button for the door.

 

“N...no...y'shouldn be here….”

 

“Keith, you're in pain. Please.” Lance stood next to Hunk, forehead pressed into the door. “We know you're hurting, we can help.”

 

The omega keened, a retching sound could be heard, followed by more sobbing. “K-Kash-hi…”

 

“Come on, man. You're in pain, we want to help. We aren't trying to replace Shiro…” Hunk bit his lip, voice wavering. “But at least let us try to ease the hurt.”

 

Keith was silent, save for the weak trilling, but after a moment he gave his answer. “O-ok…”

 

Hunk made a move to go inside, but Lance stopped him.

 

“How many of us do you want, Keith? We're all here, except Coran.” Lance didn't say the obvious. Keith was talking to them, he didn't want to make it worse.

 

“......T-two…”

 

That was a surprise, but they all held on to what Kolivan told them. Pidge stepped closer to the door.

 

“Which two, Keith? It's your choice.” she pressed her ear to the door.

 

“D...don’ mat-ter…” he trilled again, weaker this time.

 

The Paladins looked to one another, nodding in silent communication. Pidge and Allura would let the boys handle it.

 

“I'll go get some food.” Pidge kept her voice at a whisper. “I think, you should take him to one of your rooms.”

 

The boys nodded, turning their attention back to the door when the girls left. They nodded to each other, preparing for whatever they were about to walk in on, and entered the bathroom.

 

“Oh man….”

 

Both alphas quickly knelt by Keith's curled up form under the cold shower spray. The omega in only his boxers, trembling, sobbing weakly. His lack of eating was noticeable, ribs starting to show once more. Keith was an absolute mess, and both alphas shoved their guilt down.

 

“Keith, hey, can you look at me?” Lance gently placed his hand on the omega's shoulder after turning the water off, rumbling to him when he flinched. Keith slowly looked up, whining softly.

 

“L-Lance….it hurts…” Keith's eyes were glassy, unfocused.

 

“I know, I know Samurai.” Lance rumbled louder as Hunk grabbed a towel. “Hunk's here too, ok? Do, can we help you? Is that alright?”

 

Keith just stared at him, thick tears rolling down his cheeks. Lance gave him a lopsided smile, rubbing small circles into his heated skin.

 

“You gotta use your words, Mullet. We need a yes or a no.” the alpha kept his voice gentle, calm, even though he was falling apart on the inside seeing Keith like this.

 

The omega still didn't speak, but gave a weak nod. Hunk carefully wrapped him up in the towel, gathering the omega in his arms and picking him up. Keith whined, curling his fingers into Hunk's shirt tightly.

 

Keith was fading in and out, waves of pain and the heat pooling in his groin making his vision fuzzy. He was laid on something soft, plush. It smelled like cookies and ocean salt. The hands touching him were gentle, soothing the fire under his skin.

 

_ “Kashi…” _

 

There were voices around him, whispering reassurances and calm words into his ears. Telling him he was ok, that they were sorry. Keith couldn't make sense of it, getting pulled down into the coiling in his abdomen. The caressing between his legs picking up in speed as someone -  _ Kashi  _ \- mouthed at his scent glands. Not biting, but it helped give him that final push towards a release that had him screaming and twisting his hands into the sheets under him.

 

Keith struggled to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm, the pain finally ebbing away, but not nearly enough. He flinched when a warm cloth was carefully run along where he was oversensitive, and he blinked his eyes open to look at an unfamiliar, over decorated ceiling. This….wasn't his room, and it wasn't Shiro's room. He blinked again, eyes widening as Hunk and Lance swam into his vision.

 

“You ok?” Lance carded his fingers through Keith's hair as Hunk situated him into his arms.

 

The omega just blinked, face crumpling as he broke into ugly sobs, clinging onto Hunk. Shame crept up his spine. He wanted Shiro, he needed Shiro. Where was his alpha?

 

“Oh, shit. Did we hurt you?” Hunk rubbed his fingertips up and down Keith's spine, trying his best to soothe the omega.

 

Keith shook his head and pressed his face more into Hunk's chest. He could feel Lance behind him, running his hands along Keith's sides. Both alphas rumbled and murmured to him.

 

“You're alright, Keith. I promise, we aren't trying to replace Shiro. We just don't want you in pain anymore.”

 

Keith only cried harder, the pain and the hormones conflicting in his mind. He wanted Shiro.

 

It took his heat almost two weeks to subside. In that time Lance and Hunk did their best to make sure he was comfortable, clean, fed. Hunk fussed over how skinny he had gotten, Lance complained on how dark the bags under his eyes were and how dry his skin seemed to be. Keith just shrugged weakly, letting them move him around and carry him to the lounge after he managed to get dressed. A baggy hoodie and sweatpants. Something in Keith's chest twisted.

 

Hunk set him on the couch, saying something about getting dinner ready. Lance situated the room so they could watch a movie, blankets and pillows surrounding Keith. Pidge, Allura, and Coran joined shortly after, taking their normal seats. The omega just stared blankly at the floor, barely registering the bowl of warm food Hunk placed in his hands. He ate slowly, his stomach doing flips.

 

Half way through the movie, Keith reached for the spot next to him to take Shiro's hand-

 

But the spot was empty, cold. Keith's eyes slid to where his hand was. It hit him then, like an exploding star.

 

No one sat there because that was Shiro's spot. Everyone had a spot, and this was Shiro's. The spot where Keith would cuddle up to his alpha for movie night, or a nap, or game night. But now, the spot was cold. Cold and empty.

 

_ “We aren't trying to replace Shiro.” _

 

Keith felt his shoulders start to tremble, his eyes stinging with tears that began to fall relentlessly. Pidge heard his attempt to hide his impending breakdown.

 

“Keith?” Pidge scooted closer to him, not realizing what he was looking at.

 

“....he...he isn't coming home….”

 

Pidge reeled, finally understanding why Keith was staring at the couch. The others stopped what they were doing, turning quickly towards the omega.

 

“K-Kashi isn't coming home…” Keith curled his fingers into the spot.

 

To everyone's surprise, it was Allura who got up and quickly gathered Keith to her chest as he began to wail. The princess held him tightly, rocking him and rumbling as he fell apart. His alpha was gone. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. His pack surrounded him, trying their best to soothe his pain. Keith thought Andy and Sendak took everything he had left, he didn't think there  _ was  _ anything left to be taken from him.

 

Keith was wrong. Keith was wrong and he didn't know if he could bounce back from this. He didn't know if he wanted to try.

 

“You're going to be alright, Keith.” Allura continued to rock him, petting the back of his head tenderly. She was unbothered by his tears soaking the front of her shirt, how tightly he was clinging to her. She pressed her face to the top of his head, letting her own tears fall.

 

“We'll all be alright. In time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short update again.
> 
> I think only one more chapter for this. Prepare for tears.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid

It took some coaxing, but eventually the team managed to get Keith to decide what to do with Shiro's pod. They reasoned that keeping it within the castle was poor for Keith's health, and the omega couldn't deny it anymore. He was almost as thin as when they found him. Shiro wouldn't want that. So, he trusted his pack to get ahold of the Blades to transport the pod to their base for safe keeping.

 

Keith stood near the pod, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he silently said his goodbye. No one else was in the infirmary with him, and the silence was overwhelming. He didn't know if he could do this, but he had to. Shiro would want him to keep going, to be strong, to not give up like this. Keith placed a shaking hand on the glass, vision blurring with an onslaught of fresh tears.

 

“Y-you better wait for me, Takashi…” his voice shook, and he hiccuped in his attempt to keep himself from crying again. He's done that far too much. He had to be strong, he had to-

 

Keith quickly withdrew his hand when the doors swooshed open, curling his arm back around his middle. Kolivan quietly entered the room, standing next to Keith and looking up at the pod with him.

 

“We will keep him until you all can return to Earth. He will be safe with us, kit. I promise.”

 

The omega simply nodded once. If he opened his mouth, he would lose it. He could do this he had to. Keith stood to the side when the more Blade members and his pack entered the infirmary, not looking up as Shiro's pod was prepped for moving. He didn't notice a Blade coming up to him as his pack talked with Kolivan.

 

“So, you're Keith right?”

 

Keith didn't look up, barely acknowledging the Blade.

 

“I'm Toka. You're an omega huh?”

 

That had Keith flinching.

 

“Hey, relax-” Toka leaned in closer, noticing Keith's scars. “Holy shit, what the hell happened to you? Did your alpha do that to you?”

 

The omega whined, hunching over on himself. He suddenly found his face pressed into a slim shoulder, hands rubbing the back of his head and a growl vibrating through the air.

 

“Piss off. He isn't interested.” Pidge glared at the Blade. She kept Keith close, watching Thace snag Toka by the collar of his uniform and haul him away.

 

“Toka is, new, still young. We told him not to bother any of you. He will be dealt with.” Kolivan sighed. “I'm sorry, kit.”

 

Keith's shoulders trembled, and Pidge pulled him in closer until Hunk offered to take over. The Yellow Paladin scooped Keith up gently, leaving the infirmary and heading to the kitchen. Pidge took a deep breath, marching over to where Thace was standing with Toka. She poked her finger to the Blades chest.

 

“Listen to me  _ very  _ carefully. I don't give a flying fuck if you're new or not.  _ No one  _ messes with Keith. Got it?”

 

Lance, deciding to leave the poor Blade to Pidge, jogged after Hunk and Keith. He found them both in the kitchen, the omega sat in a chair with his forehead pressed into the table while Hunk offered various bites of food to taste test.

 

“Hey, man, you alright?” Lance sat next to Keith, close enough to hear any response but not touching the omega yet.

 

Keith sniffled, slowly raising his head. His cheeks were tear tracked, eyes red and puffy. His hand trembled as he reached for one of the food items Hunk gave him. “...m'sorry..”

 

“Wha- why? You don't need to be sorry about anything.” Hunk frowned, watching as Keith tried everything before him and separating things into two piles of what he liked and what he didn't care for.

 

“Kolivan told us that a Galra losing a mate is like, really really bad.” Lance looked over the food, picking a piece of weird pink fruit up.

 

“K-Kashi and I weren't bonded…” Keith slowly chewed on what he had picked. He didn't have an appetite, but Hunk and Lance were right. He had gotten too skinny again.

 

“You two basically were. Thace told us before that scenting can act like a bond, and it was like you two started smelling more like each other than yourselves.” Hunk sat across from Keith and Lance.

 

“We don't expect you to bounce back that quick, Samurai. In fact, even if you don't fully bounce back, we aren't leaving you.” the Blue Paladin wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders in a loose hug. “You can cry and scream as much as you need to. We'll try to help where we can.”

 

Keith stared at the table, bottom lip quivering as his face crumpled. Lance pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around the omega and carding his fingers through Keith's hair.

 

“We got you, Keith. You aren't alone.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

About a movement after that, Allura gathered them all in the Lion's hangar, in front of Black. She looked solemn, hands clasped behind her.

 

“I know this will be difficult, but…” she took a deep breath. “We need to find a new Black Paladin.”

 

Keith's breath hitched, chest tightening. He knew this would happen, it had to happen. It didn't lessen the pain, though.

 

“We'll each take a turn. If Black doesn't accept any of us, we will have to search elsewhere.” Allura gave Keith an apologetic look. He just shrugged. He knew this had to be done. The universe needed Voltron.

 

One by one, each of his pack entered the Black Lion, and each one was denied. Keith gripped his arms tighter with every denial. He didn't want to try, he didn't want to go  _ near  _ Black. If he was honest, he resented her. She was supposed to protect Shiro, she was supposed to bring him home  _ alive _ .

 

“Keith, you're the only one left to give it a shot.” Allura's expression was of sympathy. She knew, they all knew this was extremely hard for him. The omega took a deep breath and steeled his nerves.

 

He took his time entering the cockpit, slowly running his hands along the walls, tracing the seams in the metal. Keith glared at the pilot's chair, sliding into it slowly. He didn't say anything, but he waited. He prayed she wouldn't chose him.

 

_ Reject me. Reject me like you did the others. Don't do this to me. _

 

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, carefully dragging his fingertips along the control panel. As he was about to stand up, Black growled softly. Keith froze, watching the cockpit light up in a soft purple light.

 

“No….”

 

_ “I am sorry…” _

 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?!”

 

_ “I am sorry, little one…” _

 

Keith felt a rush of stardust course through his veins, seep into his bones. There was another feeling that burned in his chest. It roared and burned and scorched until he was screaming and slamming his fists into the metal in front of him.

 

“ _ Why?!  _ Why me?! You were supposed to  _ protect him _ ! He was supposed to come  _ home _ ! You were supposed to bring him back to me!”

 

Black only responded with apologies, wrapping herself around his consciousness like she was hugging him, trying to comfort him. It only angered Keith further. The omega punched the metal of the panels until his knuckles bled, tears rolling down his face in uncontrollable streams. He kept punching until his muscles burned, until the hiccuping coughs rattled his chest and had him gasping.

 

“H-he was- he was s-supposed to come  _ home…. _ He promised- he promised he wouldn't leave me!”

 

Keith held himself in a white knuckle grip as he curled into the seat, shrill cries and wails ripping from his throat. He trilled between sobs, rocking himself into the back of the chair to get his lungs to work. Black rumbled in the back of his mind, curling more around him. He hated to admit it, but her presence was soothing.

 

It made him cry harder.

 

_ “I tried, little one. I tried to keep him safe….”  _ Black's voice shook, like she was crying right along with him.  _ “I am so sorry…” _

 

Keith lost track of time, his wails slowly dying into gasping coughs. He was so, so tired. Black refused to let up on her purring, like she was nuzzling and comforting Keith as best she could. The omega was half asleep when he registered arms around him, carefully lifting him up and carrying him out of the cockpit. He was gently placed on something soft, a warm presence filling the space next to him, around him. Familiar scents lulled him into a sense of security. Black continued to rumble to him as he fell asleep.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The months passed, and Keith found the days slowly getting easier to deal with. He gained his weight back, did his best to be the leader, his pack following him and supporting his decisions. They spoke up if they felt a plan was too risky, Lance keeping him in check and holding his recklessness in line. Keith was thankful for it. They helped keep his head on straight.

 

His packs urges to watch over him became stronger, he found out. One of them was always at his side, always making sure no one got too close. The omega was thankful for that too, only one person could ever hold his heart. When his heats were too unbearable for him to deal with on his own, he found himself willingly seeking out one or two of his pack mates. Usually it was Lance and Hunk that helped him, Pidge and Allura every so often. His flashbacks became relentless, though, but his pack would talk him through them. It was rough at first, but they got the hang of it. Keith often slept in one of their rooms, he couldn't bear to sleep in his or Shiro's.

 

It was when Sendak found them that everything came to a head. Instead of fear as Keith listened to the Commander over the transmission, a burning hot rage flared in his chest. Coran had to hold him back from the holoscreen before he tried to junk through it.

 

“I'll  _ fucking kill you _ ! Do you hear me?! You're  _ dead  _ you son of a bitch!” Keith thrashed in the Altean's arms, lips pulled back in a snarl as he glared at the screen.

 

_ “My, such a threat for an omega.”  _ Sendak grinned.  _ “I can't wait to have you in my bed once more.” _

 

Keith's chest heaved as he fought to control his emotions, Coran slowly letting him go when the older alpha decided he wasn't going to try and punch out the holoscreen. The omega screwed his eyes shut, trembling and clenching his fists.

 

“Keith, what do you want to do? Sendak said he was heading towards Earth.” Lance cautiously stepped forward.

 

The Black Paladin slowly opened his eyes, the sensation of exploding stars popped under his skin. Black had the same idea, and she roared in her hangar. Keith turned towards his pack, eyes blazing with determination.

 

“Contact the Blade. We're going back to Earth.”


End file.
